


A Dark Delight

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Dark Delight, Crowley's Offer to Ramiel, Free Will, Gen, His swill, King of Hell, Our Dark Banner, The Crown, abandoned, the kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: This is inspired by an episode of the TV series Supernatural (season 12, episode 12)It concerns Crowley's attempt to offer the Kingship of Hell to Ramiel.





	

                                 

                           

 

 


End file.
